Stutter
by ninni1821
Summary: Bonnie has a plan and a mission. She has mapped out her life to perfection. She knows what she wants and knows how to get it. There is no room for errors or mistakes. However, Fate has something else in store. Completely AU - KENNETT
1. The Guiding Light

**A/N: My first Kennett fic! wooop! this is totally AU because I wanna have fun and not worry about OOC and such! review please so I know people are reading and if I should continue. Also they may be a lot of mistakes and i apologize i'm trying to write present continuous and i suck at it LOL.**

Prologue – A Guiding Light

"We trust that we will be the change we wish to see in the world. My colleagues and I will move steadfast strong, we are proud to be your NYU graduating class of 2010!"

I look out at the crowd, thousands of emotion capturing me at once. This was the beginning; nothing will be the same after this moment. I am three minutes away from being a college graduate. Everything was going according to plan and in a few years I'll be exactly where I've always wanted to be.

I watch as the school's president takes the podium, ready to announce those few words that will mark our freedom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the New York University graduating class of 2010!"

Everyone cheers. This is a different experience from my high school graduation, which I'd rather not relive thank you very much. My best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson, stands beside me, with a smile so cheesy I might have punched her if I wasn't so happy.

"Bonnie," she says in her wonderful Australian accent, "We are graduates, like what the actual hell?!"

"It's a little scary, when you think about it, now we are entering the 'real world'," replies Anna to my left, "is this real life?"

Rebekah promptly rolls her eyes, to say she's not a fan of Anna would be an understatement, they got into a brawl freshman year over some dude who was as scummy as he was ugly. They never got along and I'm pretty sure the only reasons why they are friends, is me.

"Can we just go to the bar already?" I say amusingly as I drape my arms around my two best friends.

"You're not even old enough to go legally as yet, Bonnie," Rebekah laughs, "investing in that fake ID freshman year had to have been the best plan I had ever had."

So I'm a few years younger than my entire graduating class, let's just say I couldn't wait to graduate high school and even though the average age of my class is over twenty-two, there's me, the five months short of being twenty-one year old.

"Just because you're older, just means you'll die first," I reply with a wink.

We move fast to get to our parents and avoid the rush of students greeting each other. We approach my father and step mother first. They held their arms out, bearing gifts of all sorts. I accept them and give them a smile, telling them how lovely it is to see them. My step mother moves forward with her protruding stomach, and asks if I'll be home for the fourth of July, I knew she was really asking if I was going to come for the birth of the baby, I lie and say yes. We say our goodbyes and find Anna's family. Her mother smiles at us and congratulates us. Anna decides to stay with them and tells us she'll meet up with us later at the bar.

"Good riddance," Rebekah says with a malicious tone, these girls really need to sort out their issues.

She grabs my hands as she spots her parents and runs towards them. They embrace her in a cocoon and I stand by awkwardly amused by the exchange. Her mother soon acknowledges me and I'm pulled into the big family hug as well. We all chatted for a while and discussed future plans and such, Rebekah hated talking about her future, like hated. She has a job secured for her though, if she ever decides to take it.

"Kol sends his apologies for not being here, something about discussing a merger for some firm," Elijah, Rebekah's eldest brother says.

Rebekah frowns slightly and nods. I've never met Kol; circumstances never allowed that we meet. Rebekah doesn't speak much about him but she loves her siblings. Apparently after the divorce, Finn, Kol and Henrik went with their father Mikael while Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah stayed with Esther. Niklaus is currently out of states working in England I think, he is pleasant, not as pleasant as Elijah but no one could ever be.

We leave shortly after and head to our apartment in upper Manhattan. I know expensive right? Don't worry Rebekah pays like seventy-five percent of the money. I'm not as well off as she is, but she can't cook or clean so I guess I work of my debt? We enter the apartment and check the messages a couple are for me and the last two Rebekah's.

"Hey Bex, sorry I wasn't able to come to your graduation, I have good news though I'll be in NYC later tonight and I must see you to tell you in person, I will be here a couple of days before I head back to Cali, we have to speak, love always Kol."

Rebekah hit the callback button and received his voice mail she quickly left a message, stating that we were going to be at a club in the city and she'll stop by tomorrow. We got dressed and left the apartment, ready to celebrate our new status as college graduates.

* * *

The club is bumping, banging really. I am a little wasted, okay, I am a lot wasted. We pre-gamed at the bar then headed to this hot new club who is having its Grand Opening tonight. I stumble a little while walking to bar, my intention to get some water, or I would have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow. I find the stool and sit on it gesturing to the bartender, who was aptly ignoring me, motherfucker. I sigh frustratingly as a man comes up beside me.

"What do you want?" his voice gives me chill down my spine and I feel it end in my womb. It had to have been the most gorgeous sound I've ever heard and I swear if I turn around and his face doesn't look as divine, I will cut someone. I move slowly and gasp when I see his face.

His face is perfect. He has short unruly hair and a heart chin, usually I find this as a huge turn off but with him it works. His eyes are blue and his eye brows make them look so intense. I vaguely register that he looks very familiar but I cannot pinpoint why.

"Well?" he asks, snapping me from my trance.

Shoot, what had he asked me? I look at him again and he smiles, raising an eye brow. Come on Bonnie, you do not find this attractive, you are clearly drunk, "Water!" I gasp.

"Yo, Matt! A water for the beautiful lady please," he says in that orgasmic accent again. Matt nods and reaches for a bottle then slides it to me.

"Thanks ," I mumble softly. I take a gulp and settle my nerves. I have no idea why I did what I'm about to do but I grab his arm and pulled him unto the dance floor.

He moves behind me and we start grinding. He rakes his hands across my hips and I feel like I'm on fire. I grind my butt into his front and the erection is unmistakable. He wants me and I want him, why are we still clothed? I turn myself and put my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine. The feeling is simply explosive. He kisses me with such passion that I've never felt in all my twenty years of life. I've had one, one night stand before and that didn't end well. He grips my ass and brings me closer to him, my skin burns. Fuck it! Bonnie's getting the D tonight.

I break away from his lips and ask the one question that would determine the outcome of tonight, "Your place or mine?"

He looks up at me with lust in his eyes. He shakes his head and replies neither then leaves. I stare at him walking away, this is good, and this is what I needed. I tried to rationalize even though disappointment flooded my insides. It's a good thing he isn't the type to take advantage of a drunken girl. I sigh and send Rebekah a text then head towards my apartment.


	2. Oh The Places We'll Go

Chapter 1 – Oh The Places We'll Go

_*Two Years Later*_

I've only ever been this nervous twice in my life, once when I was delivering the closing arguments for our national debate competition as the only sophomore on an all senior team and the other time was losing my virginity in a cheap motel on prom night, how cliché? I'm not exactly sure why I'm so nervous, I've been on numerous job interviews before but never at my dream company I guess. After graduation, I did a two year master's program in Scotland. I had a great time there; of course I lost contact with most of my college friends, except my best friend that is. Rebekah insisted we Skype every day and it was exasperating but I couldn't deny her that small pleasure. The program in Scotland was extensive but I came out a rising star. Now I'm sitting in the waiting area of Wilfred and Sons Inc. and I'm ecstatic.

Wilfred and Sons Inc. is my dream. I spent every day dreaming of this moment. I worked my ass and I'm getting my dream. My phone started buzzing, I reach for it; it's a text from Rebekah wishing me good luck. I should reply but I can't risk the chance of someone walking out and seeing me on my phone, thinking I'm not serious about this opportunity. I place my phone back in my bag and continue to internally freak out. If I didn't get this job, which is highly unlikely, I could get a job somewhere else, I'm sure of it. Let's be real though, the actuality of me not getting this job is extremely low, I know everything there is to know about this company and I'm more than qualified. I got my undergraduate at NYU and my masters at UWC, I even did an internship where I was awarded on my excellent managerial informative skills, so no I'm not worried. Everything will go perfect, just according to my plan.

"Bonnie Bennett," the clerk calls from her desk. I stand up and straighten my skirt. I give myself a once over in the small mirror then walk towards my future.

* * *

"Oh come on Bonnie!" Rebekah's voice rings loudly above the pillow that was currently muffled over my face. We've moved into a different apartment, way classier than the one we lived in during our college years.

"BONNIE!" she drones, it's more of a boh-oh-on-nee. It's really annoying. "I refuse to let you sit in your room and be depressed, it's just one job Bon! You have tons of more interviews."

I know she's right but I can't help it. I thought I had everything in the bag. I walked into my interview confident as ever, the answers flowed freely. I had an excellent time. I thought my interview was perfect, so imagine my surprise when I get home a few hours later and there was a message saying that they were sorry but I just didn't fit the bill that they were looking for. _WHAT THE FUCK?_ Of course, I made a fit about it and sat in my room for the past two days, feeling sorry for myself. I have an interview today in an hour and half. This is why Rebekah is currently shouting at me, it's an interview at her brother's new company. They just lost their MIS manager and are looking to hire a new one. I frown, maybe I should go to the interview, I do need a job or Rebekah will be forced to kick me out of the apartment, not like she would.

"I really just want what's best for you and it may not be your dream company but my brother has been working his ass off and the company is as well-known as Wilfred and Sons," she pauses, "please go to your interview, please."

Rebekah never begged. It wasn't in her DNA, she'd much rather scowl or pout but never beg. She isn't lying about her brother's company, second to W&S they were top notch. While I was in Scotland I made sure to check up on the affairs here and the company steadily crept up on the market. They pay their employees well too. What do I have to loose really? Worst case scenario, I don't get the job then I'll be off to another job interview at another building. I sigh and remove the pillow from my face. Rebekah beams, she knows she's won.

"Find me something nice to wear," I pause and scrunch my nose, "Bonnie appropriate please."

Rebekah rolls her eyes and moves to my closet, Rebekah has excellent taste, sometimes it's a little too extreme but excellent none the less. I guess that's why she's a working Fashion Designer, yes after four years in college , Rebekah Mikaleson decided what she wanted to do for a living. I trod to the bathroom, mentally noting that I when I get back, I'm taking a bath. My shower is quick and fast, I step out and check the time, I still have an hour and fifteen minutes before my interview. Rebekah makes a demonstration of showing me what she has selected.

"Not bad," I smirk moving towards the closet for my underwear, I walk around naked, no big deal. "So will I finally get to meet your brother? Although I did imagine that it would be at a big dinner where I've met the others."

"No, he's been away for the past three months on business in Tokyo, he'll be back on Sunday," she sighs while helping me put on my clothes, "we've gotten closer you know? Ever since he moved here two years ago, I miss him when he's gone."

"Careful, you may be harboring some incestuous feelings there," she sticks me with the pin, "OW! It was a joke you bitch!"

Rebekah laughs, she knows I always make fun of her when she mentions Kol. I suppose it makes sense for them to get this close, they hadn't really spoken much throughout their teenage years. Everything changed on graduation; he left her message about good news which turned out to be that he was starting his own company on this side of the country. Graduation, I scowl, we went out on graduation and I met a guy except I don't really know his name or anything. Not that I care, he turned me down. Whatever, old news.

"I'm really excited for you to meet him when he gets here on Sunday," she gleams.

I was excited too; he's one of the few Mikaleson's that I've yet to meet. He was offering me a job so I guess he can't be that bad. There's supposed to be a big family dinner with Rebekah, Kol, Alexander (Rebekah's boyfriend), Esther (Rebekah's mom) and me, I guess. It's supposed to be at her mom's house in Long Island, which Alexander offered to drive us to. It was kind of a welcoming party for me, weird right? Her mom loves me like her own and it's nice because I have no family of my own, not now. I didn't know my mom and my dad died a year ago. Exactly a year after his wife, died during childbirth. A pang of guilt hit me in the stomach. I had promised her I'd be there for the baby's birth but I booked my flight to Scotland for that same day.

I quickly push the thought away and continue getting dressed. It took a few minutes but I was ready to go and with an hour until my interview, I leave the apartment, waving to Rebekah who shouts "Good Luck!"

* * *

"Well Ms. Bennett, I highly doubt we will find anyone more perfect for the job than you," the plump lady conducting my interview says. I made the interview with time to spear and was in awe of the office. I love W&S but this building put it to shame. Everything is perfect.

"I am flattered by your compliments," I reply sincerely, "does this mean what I think it means?"

She nods enthusiastically and rises from her desk," Welcome to Kindred Murals Incorporated," she extends her hand and I take it, "we are pleased to have you as our new MIS manager."

I grin. Really, it's an awkward cheesy grin that shows my twenty-two years in it. I'm happy, beyond happy really. I just got a job! My first job as an adult. This was exciting, Rebekah will be thrilled and she'll gloat too.

"Thank you so much," I beam, gripping her hand with too much enthusiasm.

"Let me take you to where your office will be and a tour of the building itself."

She leads the way and I eagerly follow. She points out a couple of different places, like the fax room, cafeteria, lounge and bathrooms. She tells me what each floor is and how to access the stairs in case the elevators aren't working. She makes her way to the other side of the building and shows me my office. It is gorgeous. The desk is not too big, I find it to be the perfect size for me, its mahogany and I can see my reflection in it. I walk by the desk to look out the window at the view, breathtaking. While it shows scummy Manhattan I can only imagine what the sunsets look like. They were a few other things in the office as well but they were irrelevant. Mrs. Fringe proceeds to talk about starting salaries and I'm really too excited to pay attention. I have to come by the office tomorrow to sign a few documents and then I'll officially be an employee.

I leave the office and go down to the lobby. It's a good day; I am having a really good day. I walk through the revolving doors and collide with a firm body. _Omph!_ I swagger backwards and almost tumble over but the person outstretches their arms and catches me.

"Thanks," I murmur looking down and straighten my outfit.

"No problem," the voice says then turns away.

There was something familiar about that voice but I couldn't figure out what. I shrug and continue through the door, hailing a cab.

* * *

I am hung-over. The sun is too bright and I can't think straight. I'm not sure if I'm having motion sickness from the long drive to Long Island or if I'm just really hung-over. Good news is that Rebekah is severely hung-over as well. After my new employment, we went for drinks and since it was the weekend we went crazy. I had to physically stop Rebekah from going home with some asshole. She told Alexander about her almost slip up, he got mad but since he promised her mom that he'd be there for the dinner, he's driving us.

"I wish you two acted more responsible, you're adults for God's sake!" Alexander's disapproval quite obvious in his tone of voice. Alexander doesn't drink; he deems it as unladylike and distasteful. I don't like him even though I've only known him for a week; I've heard Rebekah bitch enough about him to form my opinion.

"Oh shut up, I'm sick and tired of your self-righteous attitude, I don't want you at my mom's, stop the car," Rebekah shouts.

He stops the car and we get out. They argue for a moment and I stand by awkwardly waiting to be noticed again. I supposed it's a good thing that we are still in the city and can take the ferry to the island since neither of us own a car. My phone buzzes and it's a message from Aiden, I smile. Aiden is my sweet, sweet, Scottish lover. We are trying the long distance relationship thing, I hope it works out, I really like him. I reply quickly then call a cab. We wait a few moments after Alexander drives off and a cab comes to take us to the ferry dock. I'm still pretty hung-over but it's better now. Rebekah looks sad and I would offer comfort except she likes to brave out these things on her own. I move beside her and rest my head on her shoulder; she understands the gesture and smiles.

It only takes an hour or so to get to the island and we call Esther to get a driver for us. From the dock, the ride is only another hour. Rebekah and I fall asleep, the hangovers were gone but our headaches still lingered. I knew Rebekah was still sad about Alexander and I was determined to make it up to her. We pull up in front of the outer gates to the mansion and I gape. I've been to her house a lot of times but every time I give the same reaction. Her house is amazing and I'm thoroughly envious. Her mom greets us and gives us both a hug. She expresses her disappointment in Rebekah's latest failed relationship.

"I'm disappointed because the caterers were expecting five, I suppose it's a good thing that your brother decided to bring his girlfriend to the dinner, honestly Rebekah, can you have a relationship that lasts longer than your Brazilian wax," Esther says coldly in her accent.

Rebekah nods her head and walks by. Her mother leads us into the Den where we await further instructions.

"Honestly, mother makes me angry most of the time," Rebekah says reaching for a class of champagne.

"At least you have a mother," I reply shaking my head at the waiters offer for a glass.

Rebekah frowns; she knows I get a little uptight when she bashes her parents. It may not be ideal for her but at least she still has them. Her mother joins us shortly and indulges in idle chatter. The doorbell rings promptly at six and her mother rushes to the door. We hear the pleasantries and greetings and I know that this is my chance to meet my best friend's brother, my boss, Kol Mikealson.


	3. Nice To Meet You?

**a/n: i should probably say that i have no idea how many chapters this will be and if i'm not done by the time i get back to school, it'll be a slow update because i had a crappy semester and i'm determined to do better this upcoming one. i have no beta reader so bear with my mistakes. thanks for the follows and reviews :) p.s. the cover for the story isn't mine. credit to whoever made it.**

Chapter 2 – Nice To Meet You?

There are a few things I know about Kol Mikaelson, like I know he is Rebekah's brother. I know he is twenty-five, making him one of the youngest business moguls in the States. I know that he didn't go to university after he graduated high school; he just went straight into building his father's business. I have seen a few pictures of him but I would never be able to point him out in a line up. I know that he didn't become close with his mother and other siblings until recently. That pretty much sums up what I know about Kol Mikaelson.

I stand beside Rebekah, eagerly awaiting her mother to enter the Den with her son and his girlfriend. I'm a little nervous, what if he doesn't think his company made the right hire? What if he doesn't think I'm good enough to be Rebekah's friend? I don't know much about his character but what if he is a pretentious snob? My phone buzzes and I look down to read the text.

"Brother!" Rebekah squeals rushing to embrace her brother, "I miss you so much! The loser over there on her phone is Bonnie Bennett," she points in my direction.

I put my phone away and extend my hand, meeting the gaze of her brother. There was something extremely familiar about him but I couldn't recall what.

"It's great to finally meet you," I smile, "I couldn't pay Rebekah enough to shut up about you." He raises his eye brow and stares at me a little too long then a knowing smile forms on his lips.

"The pleasure is mine."

My eyes widen in surprise, that voice! I recognize that voice and the face! Oh my gosh! Remember the incident on graduation night I mentioned earlier? The dude who turned me down? Yeah, standing right in front of me. I don't know which is worse that he's my boss or Rebekah's brother. I may have conveniently forgotten to mention it to Rebekah when she came back to the apartment that night. Why didn't I recognize him from all the photos? This is so embarrassing, whatever Bonnie, just play it cool.

"This is my girlfriend, April Young," he gestures to the petite brunette beside him. If I had to guess I'd say she's about my age or younger.

"It's great having you here April, usually I'll complain about unexpected guests but we do have an extra plate setting because someone canceled," Esther stares pointedly at Rebekah, who rolls her eyes.

Esther is pretty big on the fancy living. There are seating cards with our names. I'm seated across from Kol and beside Rebekah. Esther is at the head of the table. The only time we are allowed to engage in chit chat is between courses. Our first course is appetizers; we are having clam chowder soup. I don't drink clam chowder so I decline the waiter's offer.

"Oh, I forget you don't like clam chowder," Esther exclaims, although coming from her it's more a scowl.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I wouldn't want clam chowder to be the first taste in my mouth since I was still suffering slightly from the hangover.

"I feel terrible, because this dinner is for you."

"Mother, you've known Bonnie for years, she doesn't mind," Rebekah interjects.

Esther sighs softly and turns her attention to Kol, "So what's new? Besides your girlfriend that is."

"Oh, not much, I closed a deal with Tokyo and we just hired a new MIS manager," he says pointedly to me, "Welcome to the team Ms. Bennett." His gaze makes me uncomfortable, I have no idea why but it does, I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, and I nod softly. "My girlfriend isn't new, mom, we've been dating for a while now on and off."

"Ah I see," Esther turns her attention to April, "Can't get him to commit huh?"

Rebekah chokes on her class of water. April's face gets red. I can't help but smile at her embarrassment. Kol coughs and stares at his mother, she shrugs. There is no more small talk during the meals.

* * *

We are now seated in the living room. Rebekah and I are deep in conversation and I can feel Kol's gaze on me. I keep wondering when the other shoe will drop, when he will tell the others about our encounter. Esther left to pay the caterers and send them home. It's still pretty early, only eight o'clock. Tomorrow is Monday and my first official day of work. Rebekah is currently discussing how to get back at Alexander and what is the most impolite way to say fuck off to him. Kol and April move from their side of the room and come sit beside us.

"So baby sis, what's new?" Kol asks.

"I broke up with Alexander," Rebekah answers.

"Good, he was an ass," I chuckle, that's what I told her only a few moments ago. "Why did you guys break up?"

"Well," she looks down nervously, "I was really shitty last night and almost went home with a stranger, luckily my guardian angel," she places her arm over my shoulder, "was there, watching over me as always."

"And holding your hair while you puked over her shoes!" I nudge her with my shoulders and give her a wink.

"Oh?" Kol raises his eyebrows in question.

"What? Bonnie didn't take enough shots so I had to take them for her," she sticks her tongue out and April rolls her eyes.

My phone starts to buzz and I excuse myself. I walk to the patio and take it out, glimpsing at the time, eight-thirty, right on schedule. I answer the phone.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hello darling," Aiden's sweet Scottish accent fills my ear. I may be a bit of an accent whore.

"Just go out of the office? It's pretty late over there."

I met Aiden at the company where I did my internship. He tried to woo the little American girl, he won. He's so polite and sweet, a real Scot gentleman. We speak on the phone for a while. He tells me about what's new with the company and stuff.

"I love you," Aiden says adoringly.

"Me too," I reply. I've never actually said I love you to him but he doesn't notice. I hang up the phone and lean against the rail staring out at the night.

"When someone says I love you, you typically say, I love you too," Kol's voice startles me from my gazing.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop on someone's conversation," I frown, how long has he been standing there?

"My sister sent me to see if you fell over the balcony," he replies nonchalantly. His accent is more prominent and divine than Rebekah's.

"As you can see, I'm clearly okay, you can leave now."

"Wow, you're so snappy, is it the hangover?"

I stare at him, how did he know I'm hungover? I usually hide it pretty well.

"So it's not the hangover," he pauses, "is it because of that night?" He stares at me intently, awaiting my reaction. "I doubt you told Rebekah and don't worry I won't tell either."

I remain silent, focusing on the sounds in the distance. He moves closer to me and I can feel the heat radiating from him. He is steadily invading my personal bubble. The last time he was this close to me, I was three seconds away from having my way with him right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"It'll be our little secret, we can list this as our first official meeting," he says softly, his breathe kissing my ear. He steps back, winks at me and walks into the living area.

* * *

I enter the living room shortly after Kol and Rebekah grabs my hand, leading me to the front of the room.

"I declare this toast to my best friend, in the whole world," she raises her champagne class and everyone follows suit. "Congratulations on finishing your masters and I wish you the absolute best at your new job. I'll use my familiar ties to make sure my brother doesn't work you too hard."

We all take a sip of the champagne. Esther moves over to me and gives me a hug, stating how proud she is of me. April pretty much ignores me the entire time she's here. She looks disengaged from the activities going on. It's as if she would rather be anywhere but here. Kol makes his way over to give his congrats and instead of taking my hand like I offer, he embraces me. It feels wonderful.

"Kol sweetheart, I'm ready to leave. I have a flight to catch early tomorrow morning," April announces.

"Oh, Kol can you bring your sister and Bonnie in the car as well? They took the ferry here," Esther asks.

"Of course, it'll be my pleasure."

Rebekah and I walk to the car. Kol opens the door for us and we hop in. The drive to the ferry is silent, the only people speaking were Rebekah and Kol. We are on the Ferry discussing plans for the fourth of July and Kol turns to ask me a question.

"Would you like me to pick you up for work tomorrow?"

"No, a cab is faster," I reply crassly.

"Oh don't be such an independent woman and accept the ride, Bonnie!" Rebekah remarks.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Rebekah inquires.

"I can't be fraternizing with the Boss on the first day."

"Oh, pish posh Bonnie!" she turns to her brother, "You can pick up Bonnie at seven thirty.

The protest dies on my lips. I guess I have to learn to be tolerable of Kol especially if we were going to pretend this is the first time we met.

* * *

The alarm goes off, shrieking in my ear. I snap out of bed and groan. It's seven and Kol will be here to pick me up in half an hour. I carelessly move towards the bathroom, I contemplated taking a shower but settled on brushing my teeth and my hair instead. I had taken a late bathe last night. I've never been one to wear a lot of make-up, a simple concealer and mascara will do. Rebekah likes to pick out my outfits and I let her because I'm too lazy to do it myself. She lays out a simple black pencil skirt with a matching blazer. She suggests I wear the lime green dress shirt with ruffles as my inside shirt because it does wonders for my complexion. She also decides that my make-up is too 'safe' and proceeds to do that along with my hair. After enduring the torture she moves away from the mirror, and I have to admit, I love amazing. I smile fondly at her and she gives me a smug smirk.

"My brother will be here soon," Rebekah says while doing the finishing touches on my side bun, "You still drink your mocha cappuccino with a shot of coconut right?"

"Yep."

She deems me ready and I pick up my pocketbook and leave the apartment to meet Kol. It's a little difficult for me because I'm not sure if I'm supposed to call him Mr. Mikaelson or Kol. I check my watch and the time is seven thirty-five. _He's late,_ I murmur. He's late which will make me late; I can't be late on my first day of work. I wait a few more minutes when his car pulls up in front of me. I scowl at him. He gets out of the car to come open my car door for me; I'm a little taken aback. He didn't have to.

"You're late," I say pointedly, he simply smiles and moves to the driver seat.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm the boss," he smirks. I did forget, momentarily.

I expected Kol to be wearing a suit, being the appropriate apparel for his title. However, Kol was wearing dark jeans, a white dress shirt and sunglasses. Don't get me wrong, he still looked fly as hell and good enough to eat. "It doesn't matter if you're the boss; I'm still a newly hired employee." I fold my arms across my chest.

"If you must know Bonnie, I had to drop April off at the airport. Traffic back was brutal."

"Oh," I shift uncomfortably, "uh, do I call you Mr. Mikaelson or Kol?"

"Kol will suffice," he puts the car in drive and we speed away from the complex, "Mr. Mikaelson is my dad and Elijah."

We are driving for a couple of minutes when we hit rush hour traffic. _Great!_

"You know, we should talk about the elephant in the room while we're sitting here in the car," he suggests.

"And that would be?" I feign confusion.

"Two years ago, Apocalyptic Night Club," he says with a smug look.

"FYI I was drunk, I can't be held responsible for what I do in my drunken state."

"I see … well I'm just letting you know that I didn't turn you down because I didn't find you sexy as hell, I did, matter of fact I do right now," my face flushes, "I like to pride myself on being gentlemanly and it was extremely hard to turn you down."

"Good to know," I reply disinterestedly.

"Wow, you are simply frosty this morning, oh I forgot," he reaches for the coffee and hands it to me, "here you go, oh and don't throw out the mug, there's a number I need to add to my black book."

My mouth falls open and the bastard is laughing, literally laughing. "Aren't you in a relationship?" I inquire.

He shrugs, "You gotta have a backup plan Bonnie, that's the first rule of business."

I roll my eyes so far back in my head I was sure they would get stuck that way. "You're insufferable."

"Now, now, don't pass judgment, you've barely known me a day," He did have a point. "Tell you what, we'll work on this friendship because we can't be anything less, our lives are intertwined."

I suppose I do have to learn to work with him, I can't avoid him. I sigh and reach into my pocketbook for my cell. I hit my speed dial and wait as the phone rings.

"Hey sweetie," Rebekah answers, "What's up?"

"Remember when I left the club early on grad night?" she urges me on, "well it's because I was really drunk and made a pass at guy who shot me down."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because yesterday I found out that said guy, was/is your brother."

"No fucking way!" Rebekah starts laughing, "this is priceless!" She pauses for a second, "Omg! You're the girl he droned on and on about when I met him for coffee the next day!"

"What?"

"He was all, 'she's so beautiful and my dick was so hard for her but she was so drunk' blah blah blah, I tuned him out after a while, this is hilarious though!"

"I beg to differ."

"Whatever, I'm glad you told me Bonnie."

"I wasn't going to but your brother insists that we be friends and therefore he wasn't going to have this hanging over my head," I glare at Kol who's pretending he's not eavesdropping.

"That would actually be a very Kol thing to do … well have fun at work and don't kill each other, let go of the past! I've got to go! Talk to you later?" I tell her yes and hang up the call.

We pull up in front of the office and I open my car door before Kol could escort me out. I slide out of the door and cautiously brush against Kol. He makes as if nothing happens and we walk towards the building. He holds open the door and I slip inside.

"I know you heard our conversation," I say over my shoulder.

"So, are we gonna let bygones be bygones?"

"Sure."

"Good!" he beams, "I'll see yah at the bar on forty-seventh at six."

He doesn't enter the building, "uh what?" I question.

"I'll meet you at the bar later tonight for drinks."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend," he sighs and ruffles his hand through his hair, "Whoa, someone's full of themselves! Calm down, I'm not proposing marriage. It's customary for all new employees to go out for a drink with the staff." He turns away, "Oh and drinks are on you."

He leaves me standing there, momentarily stunned by the exchange. What exactly have I gotten myself into?


	4. Thirfty

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

_Chapter 3 - Thrifty_

"We've fixed all the glitches and I think it would be perfect to try the software out at the launch on Sunday," I stare at everyone individually, hoping that there were no sweat beads currently forming under my arm pits or back. This is my first solo presentation and to say I am nervous is an extreme understatement, you'd think I was giving birth or something.

The managers turn to discuss the business with each other and I stand by idly. Kol is not present, apparently as CEO of a company you can come to work whenever you please. I enjoy the fact that he isn't here. Kol and I had a fight, a fight in which he was completely at fault and anyone who disagrees is simply wrong.

"We love your idea Ms. Bennett. You will attend the Gilbert luncheon and present the software, with the marketing buzz, this is sure to give our company the edge. I'm very proud of you," Rudy Owens, one of the boards of directions explains.

I am elated. My first project is approved! Nothing could get me down from this moment. I start gathering my graphs and poster board to leave the conference room. Greeting the other board members and saying goodbyes. I exit the conference room and notice Caroline standing by my office door. Caroline is my assigned receptionist.

"Any messages Caroline?" I ask politely.

"No, but you do have a visitor, I told him he couldn't enter but he is our boss, so I allowed him to."

I nod in understanding, "it is okay, if you hadn't he'd probably catch a fit and fire both of us."

Caroline laughs. I like her a lot, she's sweet and bubbly. She reminds me of a sweeter version of Rebekah. I enter my office placing my belongings on the sofa. I'll ask Caroline to put them up for me later. He coughs signifying that I should acknowledge his presence. I roll my eyes and turn towards the young man seated in my chair.

"I heard you did spectacular on your presentation," Kol smiles.

"What do you want?"

"Are you still mad at me Thirfty?" I roll my eyes in annoyance at that ridiculous nickname.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, so that's a yes then," he rises from the chair and moves to face me, "you know a girl as pretty as yourself shouldn't hold grunges, I hear they provoke wrinkles."

"Is there a reason that you're here?" I move my arms across my chest.

He sighs, "Okay, I apologize, are you happy now?"

"Whatever," I mumble moving towards my desk and sitting in the chair.

"I suggest you get over it Bonnie, it's not that big of a deal and furthermore we are to attend the Gilbert luncheon together and I'd like them to think we are a well-adjusted and capable company. I can't do that with you being angry over a stupid fight."

I want to lash out at him, I really do, but he's right. I'm acting completely unreasonable and childish. In my defense, that incident four nights ago did affect me mainly because I did act stupid and childish.

"You're right, but I'm returning the favor, that's a promise."

Kol smiles, he's happy that he's won once again when it comes to me. It's not intentional I swear, he just pushes my buttons and it makes me go crazy. I point to the door and he simply laughs then walks towards it. I sigh in exasperation moving the papers across my desk. I'm pretty sure this job may be the actually death of me.

* * *

_Four Nights Ago_

My first day is going great! Everyone is amazing! I can definitely see myself fitting in here. I met my assistant Caroline Forbes, she is an absolute doll. She's bubbly and cute; the only downside to her is her constant jabbering about her boyfriend Tyler who's in the Army. I didn't do much today, mostly I got introduced and paperwork. I get my first assignment tomorrow.

"Hey Bonnie, are you ready to go?" Caroline pops her head into my office.

"Yeah, just give me a second to reapply my mascara and lipstick," she nods and moves her head away.

I'm heading out to a bar a couple blocks away from the office. Apparently there's some tradition where a new hire goes out with the staff and they drink, socialize and what not. I thought Kol was making a pass at me when he first mentioned it, can we say embarrassing? I finish up my lipstick and walk to meet Caroline.

We reach the bar at approximately a quarter past six which is entirely my fault. Caroline spots the other employees and we walk towards the booth. I recognized most of the people here; we exchange greetings and place our orders. The first two rounds of drinks are on me because that too was some stupid tradition. I'm a little surprised that Kol isn't here.

"Hello," Kol's fluid Australian accent rings into my ear. I spoke too soon.

"Heya boss," Karen, one of the other managers at the company says. Caroline is convinced that she has a huge crush on Kol.

"Hey Karen, how are you today?"

"Wonderful, enjoying all the free drinks that Bonnie here is paying for," she places a hand on my shoulder, Caroline rolls her eyes.

"And what are you drinking Ms. Bennett?" Kol inquires.

"Nothing."

"Why not? And it can't be that you don't drink, I have two incidences that prove otherwise," He smirks.

"I don't drink on Mondays." This wasn't true; I drink every day of the week. The thing was I had to pay for the drinks and I have yet to receive my first pay check and I'm not exactly rich.

"Liar," Kol states, he sits beside me and gestures to the waitress, "I'm feeling generous, the rest of the drinks are on me and get my friend here a Long Island Iced Tea."

The waitress nods and makes her way to the bartender.

"Wow, very generous of you Kol," Karen bats her eyes and leans forward, "you were always the giving time."

"She's my sister's best friend Karen; I have to make a good impression."

The waitress returns with the drinks and sets them on the table. I have a confession to make, I've never had a Long Island Tea before, and I am not going to let Kol know that. For some reason, I feel the need to prove myself to him. I take a sip of the drink; it's a little harsh going doing but delicious nonetheless.

We had been talking for the past hour, conversation and drinks flowed freely. I rise from the booth a little wobbly. Kol's hand steadies me. I mutter thanks to him and he smiles. I take out my phone and there's a text from my boyfriend. We have a Skype date later. A popular song begins to play and I couldn't help myself. I drag Terrence, another co-worker of mine and the only other African American at the company, to the dance floor. It's a little weird dancing like this on a Monday in work attire. We move to the beat and I can feel Kol's gaze on me. The song ends soon and we make our way back to the booth. I reach for my third Long Island Iced Tea when Kol's hand comes up to stop me.

"Bonnie, no more, you're already drunk."

"I am not," I groan, obvious lie.

"You've already had two. You're so petite; you'll pass out, no more."

"I agree with Kol, Bonnie," Caroline says, "Plus it's only Monday."

Remember how I said I have this thing where I need to prove people, more specifically Kol, wrong? I reach for the drink and finish it in one swift gulp.

It's eight p.m. now and I'm a complete mess. Words keep flying out and I can feel the headache creeping up on me. I feel like channeling Rebekah and decide that the best way to scare off an impending hangover is to drink more. Kol looks clearly annoyed, I don't give a fuck. Suddenly one of my favorite jams come on, "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore, who I had the honor of seeing live in concert. I begin to sing along. Everyone in the bar stops what they are doing to watch me. When the song ends, I receive applause; I bend to take a bow.

"Very good, Bonnie!" Terrance beams, "Not even I can put it down like that."

Kol rises from the booth, "Come on Bonnie, I'll give you a ride to your apartment."

"I'd much rather walk," I reply.

Kol pulls me from the booth, gripping tightly on my arm, "Come on it's eight o'clock, you have work tomorrow and you're drunk."

"I'm not leaving with you."

"Oh? Would you rather give an encore?" he moves away, "well let's hear it then, Bonnie, give us an encore." I feel like punching him in the face. "Come on darling, thrifty, thrifty, thrifty," he starts to chant.

It didn't take long before the entire bar begins to chant with him. I sigh frustratingly and take my purse; I suddenly don't feel drunk anymore. Instead I feel extremely embarrassed. I shove his shoulders and walk out the door. I will have to do damage control tomorrow at work.

I only make it a few blocks out from the bar before I realize that I am indeed still drunk and hear the footsteps behind me. I hasten my footsteps which prove to be a little bit difficult since they feel so heavy and I know I'm four seconds away from greeting the pavement with my face. He catches me.

"Thanks," I look into his sweet brown eyes; temporarily distracted about who he is and where we are.

"My car is in the other direction," he whispers, I catch myself staring at his lips.

I can feel his fingers against the small of my back leading me to the garage. I feel hyper aware of his everything right now. The slight pressure on my back sending chills through my body. He opens the car door for me and I slide into the passenger seat. His hand brushes my breasts as he reaches over to get the seatbelt. I hear it click and the door closes. He enters the driver's seat and I can't help but stare at him. He turns to me and smiles, lord help me because I return it.

We arrive at my apartment complex a few minutes later. I am now only feeling a slight buzz. We drove the entire car ride in silence, which was good because I had time to reflect on my behavior and there was a slight part of me that thought maybe I handled the situation different. I watch him walk towards the car from the opposite side of the car. His suit is well tailored and fit him perfectly. Impressive ass too, I would love to pinch one of those cheeks_. Whoa, calm down Bonnie, you have a boyfriend whom you like very much._ He opens the door and I slip out.

"I'd appreciate it, if the next time you simply agree with me," there goes the spell.

"How about next time you don't act like the boss of me and everything I do?" I walk towards the apartment lobby.

"Well I am your boss, and I was only trying to be a good friend."

"I don't appreciate being handled like a little kid."

"How did I treat you like a kid?"

"By telling me what to drink and how much to drink! You don't even realize that you treat me different and we've only been working together for a day!"

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

"You paid for the drinks that I was supposed to!"

He stares at me with shock on his face, "Bonnie … I was only trying to be nice … I know you don't have the money."

"Well, I would have done fine by myself."

"What is the problem here? I feel like I'm missing something."

"I just don't want people to get the wrong impression about the two of us, you paid for the drinks then offered to take me home, I don't want to be the girl who got the job because she's sleeping with her boss."

"Except you can't be that girl because we're not sleeping together! I just want to be your friend."

"I think friendship is off the table for now."

He laughs, actually laughs, "Sometimes I forget that you are still a child."

"Excuse me? You're only three years older than me."

"Ah, that I am," he pauses, "I need you to grow up Bonnie, you are being childish."

"I'm being childish?" I take a step forward, "you know what? Fuck you Kol."

"See? Childish," He turns away and walks towards his car, "see you at work, Thrifty."

Is there a way to kill someone and have it not be traced back to me? I'm dying to know.

* * *

_Present Day_

A sweet aroma fills my nostrils as soon as I open the apartment door. I put my pocketbook down and head into the kitchen. Is Rebekah cooking? Rebekah doesn't cook. I'm ninety-nine percent sure she has no idea how to cook.

"Bonnie, sweetheart!" Rebekah embraces me with a hug. Something's wrong, she seems too happy.

"Are you …. Cooking?"

She shakes her head, "yes! It's to congratulate you on your first presentation and getting the approval on the project."

"How did you? …. Never mind .. Kol?" she nods, "wait, you know how to cook?"

"Oh heavens no! I just ordered take out and all I had to do is warm it in the oven!" she grins.

"Obviously, okay we can eat after I skype with Aiden and tell him the good news."

"Speaking of gorgeous Scottish boyfriends, when he is coming to New York?"

"When he gets the time off from work."

"Wrong answer love," she steps away from me, "Aiden?"

My mouth falls open when I see Aiden appear from the balcony. His smooth mocha skin glistens under the kitchen light. He smiles at me, revealing his deep dimples. Seeing him in person makes me realize how much I miss him. I run into his arms and greet him with a kiss. He returns it. I feel overcome with a million emotions.

"Aiden," I sigh.

"I missed you," he says.

"I missed you more."

"I hope you like the dinner I prepared for us."

"You cooked?" I turn to glare at Rebekah and she shrugs, "You little fucker."

"Language," he frowns. I forgot that he doesn't like when people swear.

"What are you doing here?" I inquire.

"I got a job offer for here in the city and I'm checking it out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, color me surprised." I kiss him once more.

There is a knock at the door and Rebekah excuses herself to answer. Aiden grabs my hand and leads me to the den, I stop when I see our unexpected guest. Kol stood before us, hugging his sister with a bottle of champagne in is hand.

"Okay, now that Kol's here we can eat," Rebekah leads us back to the kitchen.

"Bonnie, always a pleasure," Kol leans forward then takes my hand. He kisses my knuckles and I flush.

"Kol, this is my boyfriend Aiden Murray, he's in town on business," I gesture to Aiden, "Aide, this is my boss and Rebekah's brother Kol Mikaelson."

"Kol, I've heard so much about you." Aiden extends a hand.

"Good things I hope," Kol shakes it.

"Not even close."

Kol smiles at Aiden, there is something about the smile that holds a little bit of mischief to it. One can only hope I survive this dinner.

_**a/n: what? An author's note at the end? I'm living on the edgeee! Wooo! Okay so I've written this chapter like four times and it still didn't come out as I like. I've been trying to hint at some things with bonnie's behavior , if you figure it out let me know! I really love this story though and I have so many things planned but university likes to butt rape me and software engineering sucks! Enough about me. I can't wait to get rid of Aiden but I kinda like him sighs writing problems. Ohhh and did you all see KENNETT EYE FUCK! OMGG I DIED! LIKE WHAT IS AIR! I CAN'T EVEN WITH MY FEELS!**_

_**Sidenote: I reaaalllly like 4x10 which is the first episode I watched in a while because I quit TVD. I loved that the originals were back and I loved the part where Stefan walked away from Elena. He emancipated himself from the bitch! Soo happy! Like I don't give a fuck about Delena or Elena tbh. I don't even remember there scenes. Stefan walking away was BOSS! Okay I'm done.**_


End file.
